lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuzisa
Kuzisa Nicole Kuz (28 March 1048--10 April 1160) was a 1/2 hybrid Saiyan-Human activist, veterinarian, writer, designer, actress, politician, and socialite. She was vital in helping spread awareness of causes promoted by her other family, a role she gladly played. As an urban designer, her visions helped shape and craft every major city on Earth during its major technological revolution throughout her lifetime. As a progenitor of her clan's business acumen, her entrepreneurial expenditures and political spirits were aimed at improving the wellbeing and quality of several planets, their environments, and their species'. One of the few Kuz's to actually hold office, she was the Great Empire's Ambassador to Namek from 1090 to 1103. She was High Secretary to the Emperor from 1103 to 1113. She then served as Ambassador to Hairobi & Nayo from 1113 to 1118. Later she was Vice President of Earth from 1130 to 1135. Her efforts earned her the Earth's Glory Medal, and the honor of 'champion of peace'. She was the youngest born of Kuzon and Helena, sister of Kuzten, Kuro, Kuzon Jr, Kuzyna, Kuza, and twin Kuzek. With her husband Axel of the legendary Cipher Clan, they had four children; Kelli, Nelli, Bella, and Wolfgang. Overview Kuzisa was intensely ambitious and outgoing, and would go to great lengths to get what she wanted or needed done. This meant never relying on others. Her mind was spoken through every medium available: books, holograms, the media, and personalities. This included activism, both for her personal passions such as the environment and animals, but for her family's, such as political campaigns and sphere of influence. Early on, Kuzisa opened her own animal clinic in Supreme City. She later moved on to other business expenditures and investments, per her family business. This led to starring in movie roles promoting her values as an actress. As her brother KJ dominated the universe politically, she was chosen as diplomatic Ambassador to several planets and his personal aid. Kuzisa had made a hefty foothold on Earth and, at peak, owned nearly half of every major city, contributing to her status as a sophisticated socialite 'working from the inside out'. Her natural lifestyle and diet contributed to her long life of 112 years. Biography Early Life She was born ten seconds after Kuzek was born, her older brother, to Helena in 1048 on the Lookout. Her father was dead at the time, in Other World from his death a year earlier. She was raised like the others, but didn't like fighting or any of the stuff her siblings liked. She had her mom's personality, and was closer to her. As a child, she loved to mess with Kuzek, and always believed she was the superior child. Kuzek would steal her dolls to get back, and this would anger her to pull pranks on him. They were very close, just not in a loving way. 'Career; Role in Holy Apocalypse Saga' Kuzisa loves helping and charity. In the beginning of the HASaga, she and Kuzisa were helping poor animals, as Kuza teleported and found lost puppies and came back, giving them to Kuzisa, who sold them to people who take care of them. They sold one to Nera, Hikari's wife. Kuzisa also helped her brother Kuzon Jr. in his attempts to run for Mayor of Supreme City, and use that as a way to spread influence about the environment. 'Spar with the 14th Saiyan' February 5th-March 22nd, 2014 Kuza, Kuzisa and Kuzek fought the 14th Saiyan in a 3 v. 1. 14th's strategy and power was far greater, however, than the 3 even combined, thus resulting in their extreme loss, which also resulted in Kuzek breaking an arm. The battle introduced 2 new fusions; Kuziseka (Kuza + Kuzisa + Kuzek) and (Kuza + Kuzisa). This was one of her actual major battles. 'Career' She was married in May 1069 to Axel, relative of famous Ian Cipher. They had 3 children; Kelli, Nelli, and Wolfgang Cipher. She attended Supreme City University and majored in Animal Health. 'Father's death' K'uzon, on July 16th 1086, felt sick the entire day. His body could hardly do anything or function, and had to be fed special foods and oxygen. Helena, his wife, kept holding onto him, crying as she knew she was losing him. Kuzon coughed and grunted from pain. He went outside and felt the cool breeze of Earth one last time. Kuzey and Phoebe came and helped him, along with KJ and the entire other clan. Eventually, Ethan, Nikad and Hunter showed up, and Eltrio and Zang and everyone. Almost every member of the Lookout Crew (at the time) showed up, as well as the Kuz Clan. Kuzon laid in his chair with his friends and family beside him. Kuzon spoke his final words as Mars and Nova showed up in remembrance. Kuzon's final words were "Goodbye, my friends." Everyone cried and a tear came from their eyes. Ian was there as well. Zion and Tenchi however were absent. KJ and Kuzey mourned hard, Kuza Kuzek and Kuzisa also in heavy regret. KJ put a blanket over Kuzon's body and prepared for burial. Kuzon ascended beyond the mortal realm to Other World, where he appeared to begin his new existence. Right as it was happening though, Kuzon reappeared back in Kuz Manor, and was young and fresh. He held his hand our for Helena. "One last thing.." He wanted Helena to come with him so she wouldn't have to stay alone and useless for the rest of her life. She would ascend and be with her husband forever enjoying themselves. She hugged against him and Kuzon saluted everyone and disappeared. Oora and Kuzon's siblings saluted him. At the funeral on the Lookout, everyone was there. Kuro showed up and put a pancake in his casket, because Kuzon loved them (Kuro was disgusted). Kuzon was buried outside Kuz Manor, however, his legacy lived on. 'Death The rest of her life she devoted to her works. She brought her skills to the universal stage; starting an animal charity fund during the Herulean War and Great Universal Revolution to make sure animals and space creatures were not hurt. Her healthy lifestyle led to her death at age 112 on 10 April 1160. 'Fusions' *'Kuziseka' - the multiple fusion of her, Kuzisa and Kuzek. It is a female due to 2/3 of it being female. It is the powerful fusion of them, but is only seen once, when fighting 14th Saiyan. She has the appearance of a girl and attitude of a boy (tomboy basically). She can go from Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 3. *'Kuzaisa' - the fusion dance of Kuza and Kuzisa. She has Kuza's black hair style and dominant color, with strands of Kuzisa's brown hair. She is confused and curious, for some reason. She is a complete girl fusion. Her highest obtained form is Super Saiyan 2. Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Kuz Clan Category:Non-Fighters Category:Humans Category:Hybrid Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles